Curses and Blessings
by Empty Tome
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia: When Alfred's relationship with Ivan becomes abusive he soon finds solace in Arthur Kirkland. UKUS
1. Chapter 1

Curses and Blessings

Ch.1: It started one winter eve

It was a chilly January evening at World Academy that the snow had only begun lightly dust the ground of the school campus.

**Swak**

"I'm sorry," Alfred whimpered, rubbing his sore cheek. "we were only talking, he passed me in the hallway-" he explained when he visited his boyfriend's dormitory room.

**Swak**

Ivan wasn't amused as he expressed his dissatisfaction with the American's behavior.

"I told you," Alfred growled. "we were only talking!" he laid a finger upon his bottom lip to discover it was wet with blood.

"Is that so," Ivan asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.

Alfred's eyes dropped to the floor, his response was inaudible, let him believe what he wants. There was no use in trying to prove it with his words anymore.

"May I ask what temperature it is outside?" Ivan already knew the answer he only wanted to hear his boyfriend say it.

"The weather channel said there was a wind chill advisory, why?" Alfred replied under an naive assumption that he was answering an innocent question.

Ivan smiled then said. "take off your clothes."

"Pardon," Alfred asked that Ivan repeat what he already told him.

"Take off your clothes," Ivan said in a harsh tone.

Alfred decided to comply with his uncomfortable demand and stripped himself of shoes, pants, sweatshirt, and brown blazer, he was left wearing only his boxers. When he was finished he surrendered his school uniform to Ivan.

"This should be a lesson learnt, da," Ivan tousled Alfred's hair happy he obliged his request.

"Now what," Alfred said rolling his shoulders.

Ivan led Alfred into the hallway then pointed in the direction of the exit. "leave," he said. "take a walk around the school then I'll forgive you I promise no one will see you."

No one would see him? Alfred understood you'd have to have to be Matthew if you wanted no one to notice. He didn't want to be subjected to this punishment all on account he spoke to the kind Englishman he passed in the hallway this morning.

"Go on," Ivan said quietly. "as a hot blooded American you'll have no problem keeping warm." he pushed Alfred outside where he stood on cold concrete.

"Wha-wha-wait-wha-why-" Alfred lunged for the door after Ivan closed it, he couldn't open it, it had been locked.

Alfred began to shiver, the wind whistled and howled sending a flurry of snowflakes that momentarily blinded his vision. He could handle himself, this was nothing, he just had to be more careful next time.

He just had to avoid the other guys, sounded simple enough, he just had to avoid his social life, what was a little sacrifice to maintain his relationship with his overprotective boyfriend.

That's why Ivan was overreacting, right?

So cold.

It was so cold.

So cold that long winter's night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: When spring came

Warmth, something Alfred wasn't thankful for there was so many activities that dealt with outdoors. He really wished he could enjoy it, since the winter had passed and he really wanted to join the track team only it meant showing off his bare arms and legs.

He wasn't about to show everyone the bruises he obtained while he continued to date Ivan. There really wasn't any point in showing up to lunch either, so he skipped a lot of meals or he ate alone (which was a rare occasion) or he ate mostly with Ivan.

At least it proved to Ivan when he spent time alone with him he was loyal, that he cared, he loved him, of course and that's why he continued to do so. Even when he often times made him angry, like when he'd act out of turn or when he had an opinon. (whether it was stupid or not) He still tried to continue to act with his upbeat American spirit which was causing him a lot of distress, but he just wouldn't learn.

Ivan wasn't a fan of Alfred's bright bubbly personality which he did his best to prevent from resurfacing. Which made Alfred become more reclusive, extroverted, he really didn't want to socialize with the others. Not at the cost of being threatened with bodily harm these days or a victim of his passive aggression.  
_ _ ~.~_ _

Lunch, Alfred's thoughts was just so consumed with hunger he lost his train of thought completely. He couldn't care about verbs or using words in their exact context or articulating perfectly written sentences, he hadn't really eaten well in the past four days (the candy bars he hungrily ate from the vending machines doesn't count). His head was spinning, he felt so light headed, he unceremoniously dropped his pencil, he closed his eyes to gently rub his temples.

He was tuning out his classmates, from Francis and Arthur's arguing to Ludwig's loud throaty shouting demanding they stop interrupting the English lesson from Feliciano's high pitched screeching, it was a normal day, but he wasn't about to join in.

He wanted to tune everyone and everything out, basically the world around him, he just wanted it to end if it meant he could stop worrying. The stress of Ivan and living up to meet his expectations was weighing dangerously upon his mental and physical well-being. At the cost of remaining docile and obedient to Ivan Alfred found his nerves to be shot and he felt exhausted nearly every single day.

Alfred found himself sucking in a few sharp breathes, he had to maintain a calm cool composure. This wasn't like him, his body couldn't be breaking down...not yet! He inhaled another breathe this time through his nose then exhaled through his mouth.

He had to calm down.

Why, why was this happening in the middle of English, he was surrounded by everyone and to expose his weakness in front of them all. Alfred shut his eyes as he continued to breathe heavily and more quickly.

Alfred soon heard Arthur exclaim to Francis. "shut up, Frog this isn't important anymore let's just stop arguing for a moment!"

"What for?" Francis demanded.

"Something's wrong with the American," he sighed.

Alfred felt the trickle of hot tears fall upon his cheeks, they've all taken notice, he buried his face behind his cold white hands.

He begun to feel weak.

"Say you are right," Francis replied agreeing with Arthur.

There was soon a collection of voices that filled the room. They were all calling out to Alfred wondering what was the matter?

Too much attention, Ivan was going to find out, Alfred knew it.

Alfred clapped both of his hands to his ears before trying to attempt to stand up from his desk before he collapsed.

He soon fainted dead away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Arthur to Alfred

It was late in the afternoon when Arthur arrived to finally visit Alfred inside the nurse's office. Alfred's bed was located next to a window where spokes of sunlight poured past the powdered blue curtains where he continued to rest.

"So it's come to this, eh love?" Arthur muttered under his breathe.

He stood near Alfred's bedside pressing a cool hand upon his forehead, of course he was worried about him. Matthew, his brother shown concern during the past two months and even Francis had wondered where that brash nosy American had gone. (he actually kind of missed him)

He was barely seen nor heard, Arthur was unnerved by the invisible presence Alfred began to forcible maintain. To the point where he couldn't tell the difference between both North American brothers; he sent a spine chilling vibe typically sensed around Matthew. (why was he doing this?)

The other countries on the other hand actually never minded the fact at all (they enjoyed it). Alfred was annoying, he'd give him that, but he also had his redeeming qualities that made him a good ally.

He only wished he could've kept him as his colony. (but if it was the only way to protect him from further harm...)

What has that mad Russian been up to lately is what Arthur wanted to know, where was he at this very moment. It was obvious Ivan dropped by none too recently upon the night stand was a vase full of warm yellow sunflowers.

A favorite of Ivan's, yes, he had no doubt in his mind he'd be coming back, but Arthur had no intention of letting him ever walk out of the nurse's office without receiving any repercussions of his actions. (if he dared to step a foot in the room while he was still occupying it)

Whatever Ivan had done to him, whatever Alfred was hiding he was going to find out one way or the other. He was surprised just how a rebel, a self proclaimed hero couldn't even save himself.

"Why did you let this happen," Arthur whispered. "why don't you stop this?" his green eyes watered. "why didn't I decide to stop you myself?" maybe because of Alfred's independent streak, his pride would've already stopped him from ever accepting his help that made him think twice.

Alfred since American's inception was always able to help himself, he was resilient, leave him alone and he'd sort out his problems eventually...only this wasn't one of those times.

Alfred's refusal to protect himself, to let his health decline, this wasn't the Alfred Arthur knew, he changed drastically. Alfred was going to become as gun shy and disturbed as the Baltic Nations if he wasn't careful, he was coming dangerously close to accepting this fate.

The vase full of sunflowers, Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to smash the vase or throw them out the window all in effort to spite Ivan. The flowers had no place in this room, he couldn't tolerate it much longer, it harbored the Russian's negativity nestled in the sweet smelling blossoms.

He wasn't going to let Alfred even acknowledge his beau ever left the sunflowers as far as Arthur was concerned. (why would he ever let him) Alfred's eyes fluttered opened unexpectedly while Arthur's back was turned as he contemplated what to do with the flowers.

"Arthur," Alfred asked softly. "Arthur that is you right?" he blinked his eyes a few times trying to cure his blurry vision.

"Yes, Alfred it's me," Arthur assured, he mumbled a few words that soon transformed the sunflowers into a bouquet of white roses instead, it was the least he could do. He turned around smiling warmly. "how you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," Alfred said, his lips thinned into a frown. "just really tired."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Barriers

"I wanna leave," Alfred said, sitting up. "jus-just stay away from me, Arthur you got- gotta leave me alone." he groaned, he buried his face in his hands.

"Come now," Arthur replied applying logic to Alfred's situation. "you've only begun to recover, it's the fatigue that's talking." his smile faded.

"No," Alfred objected, he hefted the white blanket off of his body; swinging his legs over the bed he stood up facing Arthur.

"Alfred I'd rather have you lie down and rest," Arthur reasoned. "so we can talk-"

Alfred interrupted him mid-sentence. "to talk about feelings," he hissed. "listen, I got-" he paused a moment before continuing his poorly thrown together excuse. "things to do, things you wouldn't understand." he staggered towards the door where Matthew and Francis stepped in the doorway blocking the entrance.

"Alfred we can't let you leave," Matthew yelled, his face flushed. "brother's have to look out for each other and I can't continue to let Ivan destroy you!" he sniffed. "look at yourself," he told him. "can't you see what he's done to you, you're not okay."

"I'm fine," Alfred tried to push past Matthew and Francis only to discover his unusual super human strength had left him leaving him virtually helpless. He couldn't budge his brother much less shove Francis into the wall behind him.

"Will call this a mixed blessing gentlemen," Arthur said. "we're sorry we have to do this."

"For my own good," Alfred snorted. "what would you know Ivan's only looking out for me."

"Brainwashed you," Francis recorrected. "you shouldn't be fooled by his superficial charm," he shuddered. "he makes me shiver just by thinking about him!"

"Good for you," Alfred groused, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed about," Matthew yelled urging his brother to reconsider his allegiance with Russia. "you can stop this," he sputtered. "all of us will help you, Ivan's holding you against your will, if you leave this room I'm afraid we might never see each other again!" his eyes pooled with tears. "do you really want to be one with Russia at the cost of losing yourself, your identity?"

Alfred was left in a stunned silence.

"Malnourished," Francis added, with the shrug of a shoulder. "you're becoming malnourished," he repeated. "not to say what you've been eating was healthy in the first place," he chuckled. "but whenever I get the chance to see you, you've been famished, no? I mean that's how you must feel right at this very moment as we speak."

Alfred's stomach grumbled, he licked his lips still hesitant to answer to the other countries. His lips pursed shut, he felt the edges of his mouth pull into another frown, he ground his teeth together, he was blinking back tears.

Arthur placed a hand upon Alfred's shoulder. "lie down will rest with you."

"We don't want you to face Ivan alone," Matthew said, ushering his brother back to bed, he grabbed his hand giving it a firm squeeze.

Francis on the other hand was a bit shaken by the thought of a confrontation. He kept his fingers crossed for the duration of his stay in the infirmary.


End file.
